Fictional TV Stations Wiki
Welcome to Fictional TV Stations Wiki Hello! Welcome to the Fictional TV Stations Wiki! We are thrilled that you are stopping by. Feel free to add to this wiki. Whether it's a station of an existing network or a full fledged new network with all types programming (old and new). The choice is yours and the sky is the limit. Enjoy and happy posting :) HOUSEKEEPING NOTES (9/16/2017) FTVS is not accepting further affiliates for real non-Nielsen DMA ranked communities due to a recent conflicts, however, you may add up to a limit of 10 subchannels for the 210 designated market areas from New York to Glendive. New York is the #1 market (largest) and Glendive, MT is #210 (smallest). No new network may occupy an already established over-the-air television station and you may not add designated market areas that conflict with one or several of the 210 established DMA's unless is from a fictional country or region of your own design. If it is a DMA in fiction that's based on a real U.S. city, they are acceptable as long as you preface that it is not a relation between the real city and your fictional city (ex: "The fictional city of New Star, Texas is in no relation to Dallas, Texas in real life". 'CURRENT and' NEW USERS READ THIS FIRST BEFORE YOU CONTINUE 1) Respect your team as you want to be respected, that means no mean-spirited comments on the pages, blogs, forums, and message walls. 2) No spamming of pages, blogs, forums and message walls. 3) No soliciting of illegal content. THIS IS A BANNED OFFENSE. ''' 4) No threats to one another to induce harm virtually or physically. '''THIS IS A BANNED OFFENSE. 5) There is a revision of the realignment rules to tell you: * a) If you are the network owner or the owner of a broadcasting company, it is your choice to shut down a station, a series of stations, move one or a group of stations from one location to the other as long as you 1) specify why you are closing the station or moving it and 2) the station does not occupy a channel already taken by a previous station. Shutting down or moving a station may be due to low ratings, not reaching enough viewers, or low funds. ** a.1) At any time a station is shut down or is in the process of it, the opportunity to purchase it and potentially move it to another location may be possible. Such target stations will be up for auction in our chat sessions. When we call out stations to buy, type the call letters of the station you are buying. When you see "Deal", that means you now own the station. * b) If you are NOT a network owner or an owner of a broadcasting company, you CANNOT move or shut down a station for any reason. However, you may suggest that a station be moved or shut down to the network owner or owner of said broadcasting company. 6) If someone has messaged you a question that is not in open forum (meaning it has been sent to your message wall), please take the time whenever you can to answer it as professionally as possible and don't act like a you-know-what. We aren't here to be snooty to others whenever someone comes on our message walls and asks us a question, EVEN IF IT DOESN'T HAVE TO DO WITH OUR OWN WIKI!!!!! So, think carefully how you answer them before you type it. If you respond to someone on your wall in a negative fashion, your account will be blocked. 7) Remember to use the TV infobox when creating your station. 8) Please remember to ask for permission to edit any person's stations if a person owns a network and wants to edit that station's page if a person runs the network. Ask permission before you do that, this is a brand new policy for us. If however you edit someone's page without permission you will be given a warning, if it happens once more, you will be banned for a week. Another time it happens, you will be banned infinitely, no questions asked. 9) No merging networks together, the page will be deleted automatically when it's made, no questions asked, THIS IS A BANNED OFFENSE. 10) No imaginations or visions of any kind, THIS IS A BANNED OFFENSE, any user who makes imaginations or visions of any kind will be banned immediately from the site, no questions asked. Requests for logos, ident bumps, templates, etc. A LIMIT OF ONE REQUEST FOR LOGOS, IDENTS, SCHEDULES, TEMPLATES, ETC. IS NOW IMPOSED. DO NOT BE SENDING MULTIPLE REQUESTS TO THE SAME USER OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN! THEY WILL BE REJECTED! Comments If you are commenting on a page, please make it relevant to that page's content, and not act like a bunch of YouTube punks. We're adults, we can cohesively mesh things together as adults, so act like such when you are commenting on someone's page. You throw an insult at an admin, mod, founder, or anyone else here, you're blocked for a week! Do it once more, you're GONE! I'm not gonna sit through a pile of garbage comments and be subjected to such. Be on topic, or keep your fingers off the keyboard. Your choice. I'd prefer if you make a comment related to the content of a created page instead of using it like a backyard YouTube battlefield because this is not why we're here. We're here to create fictional television stations and networks and have fun! Yeah, you heard it: HAVE...FUN! So stop being so dadgum serious in the comments section, but please be on topic! >Thanks - Andy39 - Admin of Fictionaltvstations Wikia Latest activity Category:Browse